The forbidden
by mihaelak22
Summary: My love for her waited for a moment like this to explode. Was she really that powerful? Was she capable of hurting us...of hurting me?


Morgana and Merlin the forbidden

Chapter 1

Merlin's pov

It was yet another summer night here in Camelot. I was undressed and just about to go to sleep when one of the guardians came in a rush and told me that Morgana needed me and that it was urgent. Quickly I put my clothes on again and went straight to the door.

"Where are you going on this time of the night Merlin?" Gaius said.

"I ugh… Morgana called me…I have to see what is it." I said.

"You have a weakness for her Merlin. Lock it down. She is sister of your master. I don't like it." He said. Then he turned and went to his bed.

I stood there like a kid that was just caught in the middle of mischief but yet she called me so it must have been something really serious. Without losing any time I went down the long and cold corridor to her chambers.

"Come in" I heard a few seconds after I had knocked on the door. I opened it slowly and came in. Staying by the door I said:

"I believe you called me milady. " I hardly finished my sentence when she came running towards me and jumped right into my embrace. "Morgana what happened? You're scaring me. Is everything alright?"

"It came back Merlin. The magic is back and I can't control it. I am so scared. What if I hurt someone unintentionally?" She started sobbing into my chest. "You are like me Merlin. You will understand me. I need your help."

"Help for what Morgana? What are you going to do?"

"I am going to run away tomorrow night. I have to get away from here. If I stay everyone will be in danger. Arthur, Gwen, the king, even you Merlin. I won't let that happen. Will you help me?'' she said.

"Morgana you are asking me to do something I can't. That means I have to lie everyone…even myself. I can't let you go. It is way too dangerous to go in the woods alone. I won't bear being away from you." I knew I crossed the line but I had to. She wanted to leave the castle. She wanted to leave me.

"Then run away with me."

"Are you mad? They will search for us under every little rock. Stay here Morgana. I will teach you how to control it. Everything will be fine. I can teach you. Please stay here…with me." I almost whispered.

She looked me in the eyes and said nothing still pressed against my chest. He gaze went from my head to toes. Then she slowly stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly on the lips. I completely blocked what my mind was saying. I pulled her even closer to me and drowned into the kiss. I was holding her tight and she seemed so comfortable in my embrace. Then I remembered what Gaius said earlier.

"We shouldn't do this milady. I am just a servant and you are the princess of Camelot." I said

"It doesn't matter Merlin. Even a servant can be loved deeply by a lady. "

"Is that what you're feeling towards me?"

"I don't look at you like a servant Merlin that is for sure. You are important to me." She said and kissed me again.

I couldn't control myself anymore. My love for her waited for a moment like this to explode. I was kissing her back fiercely. Soon we found ourselves in her bed. Clothes were thrown everywhere, lovely words were said, kisses were shared and two passionate bodies were colliding in one between the wrinkled bed sheets. Tonight Morgana was mine and I was hers. The night was endless and the moon was watching over us as to protect us from the eyes of everyone.

"Merlin…" she whispered. I stopped moving and let her finish looking in her eyes. "I love you" she said. I felt how one hot chill went through my body.

"I love you too Morgana" I said and kept on moving the way she liked it most. The sweat of love covered our bodies as we kept colliding in the fresh night summer air.

She let me explore her body the way I never imagined. Her kisses were sweeter than the strawberries at breakfast. Her moans were melody to my ears. Her body was waving underneath me. The night was magical.

"I should go back to my room. The sun is rising already. Gaius will be wondering where I am" I said.

"Yeah you should go."

She helped me get dressed and walked me to the door. "Come back tonight. I don't want to sleep alone. I am scared it can go out of control." She said. I nodded and headed off to my room.

"Where were you all night Merlin?" Gaius asked when I entered the room. He seemed mad.

"I was with Morgana…she was really scared about her abilities. She needed a friend."

"Isn't Gwen her friend too?"

"She is Gaius, but she can't understand her because she is not like us."

"Merlin be very careful what you're doing with her. She can be dangerous if she realizes her power. Be aware that she is more powerful than you. I know that love gives us wings but be careful not to find yourself without them in a bling of an eye." He said and left me there thinking about what he said. Was she really that powerful? Was she capable of harming us…of harming me?


End file.
